The Minx Mix Redemption
by Kitkatcait
Summary: Aella Divine, Sarah Hopewell, Lucy Rinaldi, and Jasmine Ray were in four different houses ,but they were more alike than different. Each girl was bullied, threatened, insulted, and they took it all silently. Until finally they had enough. *Warning Contains mention of rape, self-harm, suicide, abuse, and such You have been warned*


_Aella Divine, Sarah Hopewell, Lucy Rinaldi, and Jasmine Ray were in four different houses ,but they were more alike than different. Each girl was bullied, threatened, insulted, and they took it all silently. Until finally they had enough. They together asked Dumbledore permission to use the Room of Requirement for a party. Then Aella ,who was in Slytherine, posted a letter at midnight in the common room for everyone to see it. Sarah ,who was in Huffelpuff, did the same thing. Lucy ,who was in Gryffindor, did the same. Finally Jasmine Ray ,who was in Ravenclaw, did the same thing to the Ravenclaw common room._

 _ **You all have been invited to the 'Stand Together' masqerade that is being held in the Room Of Reuirement. It will be opening on December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **at EXACTLY 9 o'clock PM. We have gotten permission by all the teachers. Remember to bring your costume and a mask. Keep in mind NO ONE CAN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ~Minx Mix**_

 __Aella passes Sarah and pretends to trip her brown hair falling out of its ponytail. She stands leaving a folded piece of paper that Sarah grabs and opens under the table. Sarah uses her blonde curled hair to cover the paper. Sarah stands with her books and waits outside the door. Lucy walks out her red hair hid her face as her head was ducked down. Sarah bumps into her and helps her pick up the stuff. She leaves the note on top of her books. Both girls act natural and walk away from each other. Lucy pulls over into an empty classroom and looks at the letter. Lucy smirks. Lucy then stands and walks to her class that she shares with Jasmine. Jasmine's black head was down covering her dark brown eyes from view. Lucy passes Jasmine and casually lays the folded letter right under her elbow then she walks to the back of the classroom. Jasmine grabs the letter and reads it under the desk. The four girls share a secret smirk.

Everyone had no idea what anyone's house was in. Everyone kept asking ,but no one would reply. Finally the door opened revealing a gorgeous ball room. That has a stage in the front with four mics and a Vinyl connected to speakers. Everyone was amazed.

"Hey guys!" Four girls walked onto the stage and towards the mics. "Welcome to Minx Mix's party. Enjoy. Remember. No telling anything about yourself. Who knows maybe you guys will make some new friends. Enjoy yourselves." The blonde says. "My name is Leo if you must call me a name."

"My name is Ella or Elle. Either one." The brown haired girl says smiling at everyone kindly.

"My name is Lu-Lu." The red head speaks up.

"And my name is Jaz. We are the Minx Mix. Remember. Have fun!" The girls share a laugh. Everyone was awkward. Jaz rolls her eyes and grabs a random guys hand and drags him onto the floor. Word Up by Little Mix plays from the Vinyl. Ella grabs a girl and Jaz and Ella push them together. They look awkward ,but keep dancing. The Minx Mix keep this up and people start dancing together naturally. The Marauders were amazed by the beauty of the Minx Mix. Sirius was flirting with Ella who snorts.

"Yeah. Honey if I ever danced with you I'd die."

"You obviously have no idea who I am." Sirius's eyes narrow.

"Darling I do believe that's the point." Jaz answers for her friend slipping an arm around Ella. "Besides. Elle loves blondes." Sirius looks offended. "Shoo." Jaz makes a shooing motion with her hands. Sirius turns away in complete shock. The girl's high five. James taps on a red head's shoulder thinking it was Lily ,but is almost disappointed to discover it was only Lu-lu. Lu-lu smirks.

"Oh hi." Lu-lu says smirking. "Looking for Evans?" James nods with a hopeful look on his face. "You're not supposed to know who anyone is. Besides. Have fun. Stop pawning over a girl who keeps rejecting you." Lu explains pouring herself some firewhiskey. A giant clock rings twelve times warning the Minx Mix that it was show time. The Minx make their way to the front.

"Witches and Wizards. Please take off your masks." Everyone does as they are told. Everyone looks surprised. Ella takes off her mask. Guilt crosses Sirius's face. Leo takes off her mask and more murmurs. Lu takes off her mask. James's eyes widen in shock. Finally Jaz takes off her mask. Everyone was frozen.

"My name is Aella. I am in Slytherine." more murmurs. "I was bullied because I refused to drop Leo here as a friend. This is me making a stand for not just me but everyone with beliefs such as my own." Aella waves her wand and her outfit changes. She was now wearing a purple jean jacket, purple tank-top, and black pants.

"My name is Sarah. I am from Huffelpuff." Everyone looked lightly annoyed, but some people's faces looked kinda guilty and sad. "I used to cut myself because I was alone. I was isolated believe it or not by my own house. It didn't help that I was muggleborn. Until I met these girls. I'm making a stand for those who think just because we're different doesn't give anyone the right to be isolated. No matter what house, blood, or family they come from." Sarah does the same thing Aella did and her outfit was the exact same except it was pink.

"My name is Lucy. I am from Gryffindor." Lucy smiles. "I tried to kill myself 6 times because I refused to join the dark arts even thought my whole family was apart of it. I refused to drop my friends. I refused to stoop to their level. I suffer from Depression because I was later crucioed several times trying to get me to joing my family." Lucy takes a deep breath. "I'm standing for people that refuse to join their family on their own conquests. To those who think they have no one." Lucy waves her wand and her outfit changes to a yellow version.

"My name is Jasmine. I am from Ravenclaw." Everyone looked like they were about to cry. "I have been raped and abused all my life. I was isolated and beaten even more because of it. I was bullied not only because of the color of my skin ,but the bruises and scratches that dotted it. I stand for those who think that it was a one time thing. Its gonna keep up until you take a stand. So here I am. With my close friends." Girls were crying silently.

"We are so different yet so alike. We were all isolated. Alone. Now we are taking a stand and pointing out your mistakes. You say that because one person's mistake such as Voldemort's we should punish all the Slytherine's for the mistake of their parents? Of one wizard?" Aella asks.

"You say that Huffelpuffs are useless. That's where you're wrong. Who is going to heal you when your hurt? Who is might save your life? Who might make the most powerful protective charm ever created? It could be _just_ a huffelpuff." Sarah asks. Everyone stares at each other wide-eyed.

"Gryffindor's are so 'good'. Bull shit. Every Gryffindor can make the same mistake as some Slytherines. Its a _choice._ A choice people like Jaz never got. So don't you dare act like Gryffindor's are so much better. They make mistakes. For example why don't I pull the Marauders into this. They hex Severus Snape every day. Can I ask why?" James blushes. "Oh wait. I know. Because a certain red head won't hang out with them. What happened to Gryffindors being chilvary?" Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"And finally Ravenclaws. You all turned your back on me because of the color on my skin. You added to my bruises and scratches. I'm putting a stop to it. I suggest wisely to stay off the Minx's back." Jasmine smiles. "Ravenclaws are supposed to be intelligent. They ould see my pain and could probably see others' pain. Yet they turned their back."

"Here is a suggestion for those who don't understand. Back down. And back down fast. You think that Voldemort was bad? You haven't seen the anger of the Minx's. Back down of Severus. Back off. Back off fast before we show you why we are more dangerous." Aella smirks at Lucy's words.

( **All,** _ **Lucy,**_ __ _ **Aella,**_ _Jasmine,_ _Sarah_ **)**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by**

 ** _My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah  
_  
 _Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_**

 **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

 **(Hey, hey, woo!)**

 _I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no  
_ **  
** _Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah_ ****

 **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

 **I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

 **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
** _They're just like water off my wings_ ****

 **Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly **_(my little butterfly)_ **  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly **

The girls got everyone to dance throughout the song. Everyone was grinning and they didn't care what everyone's house was in. The girls get off the stage nad everyone enjoys the company of others. The Marauders apoligized to everyone. Lucy approaches Peter shyly.

"Hey." Lucy bites her lip as Peter's eyes widen. "Do you wanna dance?" Peter nods slowly. Lucy laughs and pulls Peter onto the floor. The rest of the guy's are wide-eyed that their 'friend' got a Minx before them.

Lucy and Peter eventually started dating. Peter turned more confidient and kind than his friends. He started showing more Gryffindor courage as each day passes. And when the time came Peter died instead of giving the secret place of the Potter's.

Aella and Remus started dating right after the party. Remus evetually got married to Aella. They had twins and Voldemort was evetually destroyed thanks to the Minx.

Severus married Jasmine and they were happily married and had three kids.

Sarah graduated and became a healer proving her point from her school days. Sarah eventually started dating Sirius who happily married her when the time came. They had three kids and fought back from the Black family.

 _The Minx Mix fought back eventually leading to their happily ever after..._


End file.
